


Through the Looking Glass

by sam_gamgee



Category: Eureka, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_gamgee/pseuds/sam_gamgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and Radek hope their time away from Atlantis and San Francisco will be productive in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork this fic is based on is **[here](http://sgareversebang.livejournal.com/38899.html)** and done by the amazing [](http://gblvr.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gblvr.livejournal.com/)**gblvr**

“I don’t care! I’m not driving onto a fucking bridge that’s fucking out!” Evan exploded.

“I swear it’s not out!” Radek countered hotly. “You only have to drive a few yards and we’ll pass through the perception filter. I would have thought after this long, you would trust me.”

Evan sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and, closing his eyes, counted slowly to ten, before reopening them. “I do trust you, Radek. It’s just that –”

The air in front of them shimmered and a man dressed in a brown sheriff’s uniform appeared. “Howdy, folks!” he called cheerily with a big grin and a wave.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Evan asked, bewildered.

“I am,” Radek replied.

“Why does he look exactly like me?”

“I don’t – I, uh, I have no idea.”

Evan glanced at Radek, who looked as flabbergasted as he felt.

The man approached Evan’s window and Evan slowly lowered it. “Hello, Major Lorne, Dr. Zelenka,” the other man said cheerily. “My name is Deputy Andy and we’ve been expecting you. Sheriff Carter had hoped to meet you – he understands how unsettling this route can be for first-time visitors to Eureka. Unfortunately, he was called in to deal with a situation at Global Dynamics.”

“Okay, um, Deputy Andy,” Evan replied. “I take it the bridge really isn’t out?”

“Nope,” Andy replied with a shake of his head. “It’s a safety precaution. The work being done at GD is very sensitive and, in some cases, highly classified. But not far ahead, you’ll pass through the perception filter and you’ll see the rest of the bridge. From there, I’ll escort you into town.”

Evan nodded and Radek hissed, “Told you.”

“It’s kind of hard to argue with myself,” Evan said as Andy walked away and disappeared. “Even if I don’t understand it.”

They looked at each other and giggled, the first time they’d laughed together since they’d left San Francisco. Evan drove forward and, as promised, passed through the perception filter and saw Andy’s car and the rest of the bridge connecting to the other side and the road beyond.

“Where are the two of you staying?” Andy asked.

“Radek’s staying with Dr. Whitticus, and I’ll be staying at the bed and breakfast,” Evan told him.

Andy looked back and forth between them for a moment, confused, before saying, “Ah, okay. We had been under the assumption that identical arrangements had been made.”

“That had been the original plan,” Radek spoke up, “but it was a last minute decision to change.”

“Would you like to stop for something to eat first?”

“I think we’ll like to put our things away first,” Evan said.

Andy asked Radek, “Will you be going to the Whitticuses’ cabin or their home in town?”

“The cabin,” Radek replied.

“They have a cabin and a house in town?” Evan asked, surprised.

“You never asked,” Radek commented softly.

“Shall we get going?” Andy asked and they nodded.

The drive through town was quiet. Evan couldn’t get out of his head how quaint it looked. And thought it might be a nice place to retire – if he and Radek patched things up.

When they arrived at the Whitticuses’, Radek declined Evan’s offer of help to get his things out of the trunk and after a perfunctory goodbye and a promise to call about dinner, headed up to the cabin. The door opened quickly after his knock and Radek disappeared inside. Evan watched the door for a long moment, not sure what he was waiting for, until the honk of a horn diverted his attention. Evan looked over to Andy’s car and nodded at his questioning look. He followed the other car back into town to the bed and breakfast. Despite his insistence that he didn’t need it, Andy helped him take his things inside and, after he checked in, up to his room.

“Do you have all of the directions you need?” Andy asked, setting the bag down on the bed.

“Yep, thanks,” Evan replied. “Radek has our itinerary, however. So, I guess we’ll be seeing you around.”

“Of course,” Andy replied. “If you need any help, don’t hesitate to call.”

Evan found himself laughing in spite of himself. “Don’t worry, we won’t. Where’s a good place to eat around here?”

“Cafe Diem – Vincent is a master, or so I’ve been told. He can make you anything you can think of.”

“Thanks.”

Andy took his leave and once Evan closed the door behind him, he let out a breath and leaned back against the door. This was not how he’d expected things to go. He and Radek had been having a tough time since Atlantis had arrived back on Earth, but things had really gone to hell in recent weeks. So when it had come up that a number of Ancient tech was being taken to Global Dynamics for study, they’d jumped at the chance to go to help out with the set-up and for Evan to play light switch until they’d had a chance to find if anyone in Eurkea had the gene. They’d hoped the change of scenery would help them sort things out and come out stronger, but so far the whole trip up had been more of a disaster than they’d expected.

Evan pushed away from the door and began unpacking. When he was done, he laid down on the bed, hoping to take a nap, but he couldn’t fall asleep. After half an hour of staring at the ceiling, he got up and changed into his PT gear and, after checking the map at the front desk, headed out for a run.

He meandered through the town and into some of the surrounding countryside, enjoying the scenery and waving back to everyone he saw. On his way back to the hotel, he was stopped by a Jeep marked with the Sheriff’s Department symbol.

“You must be Major Lorne,” the other man said, leaning against the door frame, and Evan nodded.

“Evan,” he said, shaking hands.

“Sheriff Jack Carter,” Jack said. “This is creepy. You look and sound exactly like Andy.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Evan replied with a wry smile, glad to put a face to a name. “Any idea how that happened?”

“Nope. But that’s par for the course around here. I can look into it, if you want.”

“Eh, some things are probably best left alone,” Evan replied.

“Are you and Dr. Zelenka settling in okay?”

“Yeah. Well, I guess so. He’s staying with the Whitticuses and I’m staying at the bed and breakfast.”

“Starting at GD tomorrow?”

Evan nodded.

“Good luck with that. It’s an... interesting place.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve heard. Will I need to bring my technobabble dictionary?”

“There’s a dictionary?” Jack asked in surprised amusement.

“Home-made. You get used to it after a while.”

“Yeah. Though every time I think I’ve got a handle on it, they change the terms on me.”

“On the plus side for me, where I’m coming from – it’s a pretty contained situation, so there’s only so many terms that can come up.”

“Lucky you. Everyone’s used to having me around, so they’ll translate if you look too confused or your scientist doesn’t. And if you need any other help, Jo Lupo is the head of security at GD. She can help you out with whatever you need.”

“Thanks.”

Jack’s cell phone rang. “Sorry, got to go. We’ll have to get together before you leave and swap stories.”

Evan nodded. “Sounds good.” It would be nice to talk to someone who could commerserate with the crazy sort of stuff he’d gone through.

He headed back to the bed and breakfast and quickly stripped and jumped into the shower, the cool water feeling good. His cell phone started ringing as he was toweling himself off and he went to get it. He smiled, seeing it was Radek.

“Hey,” he answered. “All settled in?”

“I am,” Radek answered. “Feel up to getting dinner?”

“You bet. Just need to get dressed. Want me to pick you up or are the Whitticuses joining us?”

“It’ll just be us. I’ve heard Cafe Diem is a great place to eat.”

“Andy told me the same thing. Okay, I’ll be over shortly.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

When Evan pulled up in front of the Whitticuses’ cabin, Radek was sitting out on the front porch and Evan’s heart skipped a beat. Even with everything going on, he still loved him. Radek saw him and smiled as he stood.

Getting into the passenger seat, he said, “Good evening.”

“Hey,” Evan replied, leaning over to kiss him. It landed on Radek’s cheek, which was a bit disappointing, but Evan figured it was a start. “How was your afternoon?”

“Good. It’s great to see Steven and Wendy again.”

Turning back onto the road, Evan asked, “Now, how did you and Steven meet again?” There was a lengthy pause and Evan glanced over to Radek. “Radek?”

“I haven’t been entirely truthful, but it was for Steven’s sake,” Radek finally said. “He’s my brother.”

“Your *what*?” Evan asked, doing his best to override the instinct to slam on the breaks and turn his full attention to Radek.

“My brother,” Radek replied. “As you know, things in the Czech Republic have been quite tumultuous over the past few decades and it was hard enough for me – being a genius and a dissenter. But it was even harder for Steven – who was both of those things, as well as being quite vocal about it. He moved here and changed his identity for protection. Not long after, there was an accident and he lost most of his sight.”

“But you’ve been in touch. Didn’t you worry that would put him in danger?”

“We were careful and most of it was innocuous – nothing political. Who would care that I was corresponding with another scientist, who’s practically blind, when we only talked about our families and boring scientific experiments? There were some carefully worded things from time to time, but nothing anyone would be able to pick up on.”

After a long moment, Evan asked, “Can I meet him?”

“Sure. He’s a bit shy these days, but I’ll talk to him. Maybe after we’ve had a bit more time to catch up. It’s been a long time since we’ve been able to be together.”

“Sure.” Evan parked outside of Cafe Diem and they headed inside. It smelled heavenly and his stomach growled.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” a heavy-set man said jovially from behind the counter. “Please seat yourselves and we’ll be with you in a moment.”

They sat down at the counter. “Okay,” the man said a moment later. “What can I get – oh, this is odd.”

“What is it?” Evan asked.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say the two most unlikely people just walked into my restaurant. But you’re obviously not Deputy Andy and Dr. Whitticus.”

“No, of course not,” Evan replied, knowing this was going to get old very quickly. “I’m Major Evan Lorne, and this is Dr. Radek Zelenka. We just got in today.”

“Of course. My name’s Vincent. So, what can I get you gentlemen? I can make practically anything.”

They both thought for a moment, and Radek ordered first, asking for something Evan couldn’t pronounce, let alone guess what it was. Vincent wrote it down, looking like he’d won a prize for getting a challenge. Not sure what he wanted, Evan told Vincent to surprise him.

After Vincent left, Evan said, “I think we may just be his new favorite customers,” and they laughed.

They didn’t talk as they waited, but for the first time in a long time, it was completely comfortable. Evan observed the rest of the patrons and, if he didn’t know better, he would have assumed this was just another small town, not one made of the country’s smartest geniuses. When the food came, Radek looked like he hadn’t expected Vincent to pull it off and Evan didn’t know what he was getting, but it smelled delicious.

 

******

On the way back to Steven and Wendy’s, Radek let out a contented sigh. Dinner had been delicious. He hadn’t expected to get vepřo-knedlo-zelo, but Vincent had delivered and it had been almost as good as his mother’s. And he was finally starting to relax.

From the final battle with the Wraith – which had necessitated bringing Atlantis back to Earth, through all of the bureaucratic bullshit that kept it on Earth, and personnel being reassigned to other projects and Gate teams, everyone had been wound tighter than a top. Including himself and Evan, and their relationship had suffered significantly for it.

When the possibility had come up to bring some of the Ancient tech to Global Dynamics for study to determine long-term and future use, as well as ultimately the future of the Atlantis Expedition (it hadn’t been said, but everyone knew it), Radek had jumped at the chance to escort the tech and act as a liaison between the SGC and GD. And it seemed only logical that since he was Atlantis’ scientific number two, that Evan would go as well, as someone invested in Atlantis’ military presence. And if it helped their relationship, well, no one else needed to know that.

Seeing Steven had been both amazing and heartbreaking. They hadn’t seen each other since Steven had defected a few years before Radek. They’d kept in touch as much as possible, a lifetime of being careful dictating that they didn’t go too deep into what they were working on, but it had been hard to stay away – especially after the accident. Wendy had been a god-send during that time, acting as a go-between and keeping Radek apprised of what was going on.

When Evan parked in front of the Whitticuses’ cabin, Radek said, “Thank you for dinner. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Evan nodded, looking a little sad. Radek didn’t really like the forced separation either, but he selfishly wanted to keep his brother to himself for a little longer. And there was also the hope that by getting out of each other’s hair for a little while would help facilitate fixing things with Evan.

“I don’t like this very much either, milicku,” he said. “But I think it’s for the best. We talked about it and agreed it could help us fix things.”

“I know,” Evan replied. “And we both want it, so I’m not going to complain.”

“See you tomorrow at 8:30?”

Evan nodded. “Sounds good.”

Radek leaned in this time to kiss Evan good-night. When they pulled apart, they bade each other good night and he got out. He was aware of Evan watching him until he went inside, using the key Steven had given him, and he watched through the window as Evan drove off.

“How was dinner?” Steven asked from where he was reading.

“Good,” Radek replied. “Vincent was able to make vepřo-knedlo-zelo and it was almost as good as Mother used to make.”

Steven smiled. “Good. I haven’t been able to go to Carpe Diem in a long time.”

“I’m sure I could make something to help you,” Radek said, sitting in the chair next to Steven’s. “It’s not right that you’re cooped up in here most days.”

“Most days I’m happy enough,” Steven replied with a sad smile. “So what’s wrong with you?”

“What do you mean?” Radek asked in surprise.

“You don’t seem as happy as I’d expect you to be to have the backing of GD to work on your alien technology. It’s like seeing a kid in a candy store who doesn’t want it.”

“It’s, well,” Radek looked sheepish. “It’s Evan. He and I –”

“Are on the outs, and neither of you likes it.”

“How did you figure that out?”

“Wendy and I have had enough of our own problems. And you’re my twin brother.” His smile turned mischievous. “And I will admit – only to you – a certain fondness for daytime television.”

Radek laughed. “I doubt daytime television could be considered a good primer for human behavior.”

Wendy came in at that moment, all smiles. “Hello, you two!” she said and the men stood to greet her. “It’s so good to finally meet you, Radek!”

She hugged Radek and kissed him on the cheek before moving to Steven for a tight hug and a quick kiss on the lips. The three of them sat down, Wendy on the arm of Steven’s chair, their hands clasped together.

“How was your night, sweetheart?” Steven asked her.

“Good,” she replied. “We had a really good time.”

“Glad to hear it. Maybe you could take Radek out a time or two while he’s here and show him around.” He looked at Radek and said, “And maybe you could pretend to be me – like we did when we were kids.”

“Oh, you’re terrible,” she said, with a playful bat at his shoulder. “I’m glad you came, Radek. It’s obviously good for Steven – and you’ve only been here a few hours.”

“And I think it’ll be good for him too,” Steven told her. “I doubt he’ll ask for it, but I think he’ll like a woman’s advice on a matter of the heart.”

“Of course,” Wendy said to Radek. “Whatever you need – just ask.”

“I don’t know,” Radek demurred. “It’s not exactly something I’m comfortable discussing.”

Wendy tsked affectionately. “I swear – men are so hard to get to talk about their feelings. And Slovak men are the worst!” She stood and kissed Steven on the forehead. “I’m going to get a shower. Join me tonight?”

“Of course,” Steven replied. “Let me make sure Radek is settled.”

“I’m good, if you want to go,” Radek replied as Wendy headed upstairs. “You’ve shown me where everything is.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Go – be with your wife.”

Radek watched Steven go, not sure how to quantify how he felt. He was definitely jealous of their relationship. He didn’t know the details, but he knew they didn’t have a traditional marriage, but it worked for them. He was glad Steven had finally gained the happiness he so deserved.

Maybe that’s what he and Evan needed to get things back on track – something unconventional. He knew he wasn’t planning on giving up without a fight, and considering how easily Evan had agreed to be his escort of sorts, Radek knew he wanted to make it work too. He made a mental note to discuss it with Evan at breakfast before heading to bed.

The next morning, Radek was up early. He tried going back to sleep, but his mind was already raring to go. He sighed and got out of bed to grab his clothes and head into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he entered the kitchen to the smell of coffee brewing and breakfast cooking.

“Smells good,” he said to Wendy.

“Thank you,” she replied with a smile, handing him an empty mug. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you.” Radek filled his coffee mug and added some sugar. Joining her at the table, he asked, “So when will the sleepy-head be up?”

“Oh, he’s already up. He went out for a walk.”

“I didn’t think he could go outside because of his eyes.”

“Mornings aren’t too bad – especially in the woods around here. And after the... incident a couple of years ago, he’s been working on finding ways that will allow him to enjoy the outdoors.”

The outside door to the kitchen opened and Steven entered wearing a pair of driving goggles and grinning like a maniac. “They work!” he crowed.

“Congratulations, honey!” Wendy replied, joining him for an exuberant hug.

“My congratulations as well,” Radek replied.

“There are still many tests to do, but this is very promising,” Steven told him.

“There are always more tests to do.”

“If you’d like, there are some nice trails into the woods from here and there are some bikes in the garage,” Steven said, he and Wendy joining Radek at the kitchen table and Steven changed to his regular glasses. “We were going to use them regularly before the accident, but that was never meant to be. The one that follows the lake is very pretty.”

“I think I might just take you up on that.”

The doorbell rang and Radek stood. “That should be Evan. I’ll make the introductions, then we’ll be on our way.” Opening the front door, Radek smiled. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Evan replied. “All set?”

“Sure, in a moment – I want to introduce you first.”

“Are you –”

“If you ask me if I’m sure, I will hurt you. And then make you walk to GD.” He pulled Evan inside and kissed him. “Good morning.”

“Hey,” Evan replied with a fond smile.

Radek led him into the kitchen. “Steven, Wendy, this is Major Evan Lorne – my partner. Evan, this is my brother Steven and his wife Wendy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Evan said as they shook hands.

“Likewise,” Steven replied. “Radek’s told us a lot about you.”

“Hopefully nothing too crazy.”

“Oh, it was all completely scandalous,” Wendy replied with a teasing smile. “Would you two like breakfast?”

“Maybe another time,” Radek replied. “We have some things we need to discuss before we head into Global Dynamics.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Wendy said. “Have a good day.”

Getting into the car, Radek asked, “Did you sleep well last night?”

“I did, though it was weird not being on Atlantis and not having you next to me.”

“Same here. We need to fix this, milacku.”

“I know. Especially since every time I think about breaking up, I know there’s no way I’d be able to go through with it – and if you tried, I’d do everything I could to keep us together.”

“So what do we do? Do we take a break? See other people, but stay together? Bring in a third person?”‘

“I don’t know. But I don’t want to share you and I don’t want to take a break. Maybe we could treat this as much like a vacation as we can outside of Global Dynamics?”

“Sounds good.” Radek laughed. “Remember that time you convinced me to go off-world with you? The, um, third time.”

“The one with the beach?” Evan asked fondly.

Radek nodded. “There’s a lake near the cabin and there are trails in the woods. We could go hiking. Or Steven will let me borrow his bike and you could go for a run.”

“And there isn’t much of a nightlife in Eureka, but I’m sure we could find something to do,” Evan added.

They arrived at Global Dynamics and headed inside, to be met in the rotunda by a young man and woman.

“Whoa! This is creeeepy,” the man said, looking both freaked out and excited glanced between them.

“Be nice, Fargo,” the woman told him. Holding out her hand, she said, “I’m Jo Lupo – head of security here at GD and this,” she elbowed the other man, “is Dr. Douglas Fargo, head of GD.”

“Dr. Radek Zelenka,” Radek replied as he and Fargo shook hands.

“Major Evan Lorne,” Evan replied.

“We have you set up with special clearance badges and you’ll be set up with a lab in Section 5,” Fargo said. “We’re aware that your items aren’t strictly military-based, but since you’re coming from the SGC, it seemed appropriate.”

“As well as the fact that it’s the most secure section in the facility,” Jo added. “Here are your badges, please wear them at all times. I’ll take you down and introduce you to your GD counterpart.”

They eagerly followed her and Radek was surprised at how normal everything looked. He’d heard stories over the years of things that had been done at GD, some of which was fantastical, and was curious if anything was true. But everything seemed surprisingly normal.

“Watch out! Lemur on the loose!” a voice called from behind them and a gray and white blur shot past them, followed a few seconds later by a person.

Then again, maybe not.

 

******

 

As they were taken down to their lab space, Evan felt his apprehension over sharing their tech ease a bit. Even if the decor was different, there was still something familiar about this place that put him at ease. It was probably from spending so much time with scientists. By the time they stopped outside a lab door, Evan wondered if he should’ve left a trail of breadcrumbs so they could leave at the end of the day.

Jo showed them how to swipe their badges to enter and the door swept open. There were numerous gadgets and machines scattered about the room, some of which he couldn’t begin to describe, and others which were familiar and Evan guessed that their scientist had gotten started already. But a glance at Radek showed a kid in a candy store, and Evan couldn’t help but smile.

“Dr. Kavanagh,” she said as they entered, “your guests are here.”

“One second,” came a familiar, yet disembodied, voice and Evan and Radek looked at each other in surprise.

Glancing at her pad, Jo said to the room at large, “I have a note here that the three of you know each other and that I’ve been told to tell you to play nice.”

“I’ll play nice when McKay does,” retorted Kavanagh as he stood from behind the desk. “Oh, not who I was expecting.” Tightly, he continued, “Radek, Major Lorne.”

“We’re as surprised as you,” Evan replied. “We’d heard you’d left the SGC and gone to a private research company, but we weren’t expecting this.”

“It’s good to see you, Peter,” Radek said, holding out his hand.

Peter narrowed his eyes and glared at Radek for a moment before shaking his hand. Evan held out his hand too and Peter was only seconds quicker shaking it.

“I’ll let the three of you get to it, then,” Jo said and quickly left. Evan didn’t blame her if she was expecting fireworks to start.

“You must be why the SGC sent the Ancient tech here,” Evan commented as the door shut.

“Yes, well, the military isn’t exactly known for its smarts,” Peter replied. “You would have thought that sending this stuff to someone with an axe to grind would be the last thing they’d want to do.”

“Or someone still thinks positively of you,” Radek replied. “We were told this was going to be a set-up of sorts to see if Global Dynamics could partner with the SGC to work on the Ancient tech from Atlantis.”

“I’ve been told as much,” Peter replied.

“So, what do you need me to do?” Evan asked. “I went sent along on light switch duty.”

Peter looked relieved to be focusing on the task at hand. “I’ve got everything unpacked. I tried sorting it out, but my gene isn’t the strongest, so some things turned on weakly and some didn’t turn on at all. There were a few things that did, however, though I wasn’t able to make heads or tails of them. So have at it and see what you can make of things.”

There were about thirty items of various sizes in the room. Evan sat down at the lab table and picked up the first item and thought ‘on’. It vibrated slightly in his hand, then lit up.

From there, the three of them slowly got into a rhythm of turning items on, Evan figuring out if it was something only gene carries could operate, and then passing it off to either Radek or Peter to work on. And by lunch, they’d gotten through preliminary information on half of the items. Radek decided to stay behind as Evan and Peter went to get food.

Heading out to Cafe Diem (“We could go to GD’s cafeteria, but Vincent’s food is *so* much better,” Peter had said), Evan asked, “Is there anything in place to get you a light switch of your own?”

“From the bits I’ve been told, the idea seems to be to see how this first shipment goes and see what sort of information I can glean from them and then we’ll go from there with more funding, help, etc. – all the fun bits of scientific research.”

Evan smiled out the window at Peter’s sarcastic tone of voice. “How’ve you been?” he asked.

“Once I got the bitter taste of the SGC out of my mouth, good,” Peter replied. “I like it here. And everyone seems to be as odd as I am, so it works out well. And since I don’t have to share lab space with anyone – even better. But Fargo – the guy in charge – is pretty decent and, while green when it comes to leadership abilities, he’s got a good head on his shoulders.”

“Seeing anyone?”

“Not really. I’ve gone on a few dates, but nothing serious. Work always seems to get in the way. What about you and Radek? Still together?” They headed inside Cafe Diem.

“For the most part. Coming back to Earth has been hard for both of us.”

“I hope it works out for the two of you. I always thought if anyone could make it, it would be the two of you.”

“Thanks,” Evan replied. “And I hope you find someone too – you deserve some happiness.”

“Your sincerity is appreciated. Hey, Vincent.”

“Good afternoon,” Vincent said. “What can I get for the two of you?”

After they’d ordered, Peter telling Vincent to make him whatever and Evan saying the same, and Vincent had left, Evan grinned. “You like him.”

“Do not,” Peter retorted, blushing.

“Do too.” Evan studied Peter. “And you haven’t told him!”

“You’re right, I haven’t. Mainly because I don’t want him poisoning me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“No. But I’d still rather not take that chance.”

“And why not? You said you’ve dated other guys. What makes him different?”

Peter studied the table. “Maybe because I really want it to work.”

“It won’t work, though, until you ask him!”

“Don’t ruin this with your logical arguments!”

Evan laughed. “If you don’t say something when he comes back, I will.”

Peter looked horrified. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“I just might. Either say something, or I won’t cooperate this afternoon.”

“You do that and you won’t be getting any sex for the rest of the week.”

“I’m hardly getting any as it is – won’t make that much of a difference.”

Vincent brought their plates out and, after a brief explanation of their sandwiches that left Evan’s mouth watering, turned to leave. “Hey, Vincent,” Peter said.

“Yes?” Vincent asked, turning back to them with a hopeful look.

“I, um,” Peter stalled and Evan kicked him under the table. “What time do you close tonight?”

“Nine,” Vincent replied. “Anything else?”

“No, we’re good.”

“Let me know if you need anything,” Vincent said before heading back behind the counter, looking a bit crestfallen.

“Very smooth, Casanova,” Evan said drily.

“Thanks for putting me on the spot there,” Peter retorted.

“He is interested, though,” Evan said.

“He is not.”

“He is. He was totally expecting you to ask him something personal. And he’s been totally focusing on you since we walked in the door.”

Focusing on his own sandwich, Peter said, “Eat your food so we can get back.”

“Good to see there isn’t a scratch on either of you,” Radek commented when they returned.

“I know better,” Peter said as he went back to his part of the lab, “you both know more than one way to dispose of a body, and that’s not even including the ways you could do it using GD’s tech.”

“He was driving,” Evan offered as he joined Radek. “Besides, I have a feeling Vincent would have been very pissed if we’d gotten blood anywhere in his restaurant. And I was distracted.”

“Distracted? How?” Radek asked, concerned.

“Peter’s crushing on Vincent, and I think Vincent’s crushing on him too, and I was trying to get Peter to say something. Didn’t really work.”

“Peter and Vincent?” Radek asked, looking back at Peter. “Interesting. Time to get back to work, however.”

“Yes, boss,” Evan said with a smile and leaned in to kiss Radek. He pulled away, still smiling and went back to where the rest of the Ancient gadgets had been collected to get back to work. Glancing up at Radek, he smiled at the bemused expression on Radek’s face.

They finished the rest of the items just before dinner and Peter shooed them out of the lab. “Now that we don’t have the fate of the world breathing down our necks, I like keeping regular hours. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“What do you feel like doing?” Evan asked.

“I don’t know,” Radek replied. “I should spend some time with Steven. It’s been a long time. Do you want to drop me off before you head back to the bed and breakfast?”

“I’d like to get to know him too, if you don’t mind. He is your family, after all.” Evan turned mischievous. “If nothing else, I can get all those embarrassing family stories out of him.”

“You do, and I will kill you,” Radek replied.

“Then let me come with you and I promise I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Radek let out a resigned sigh. “You don’t, and you’ll be getting your own ride back to San Francisco.”

“Fair enough. Scout’s honor.”

Evan drove them back to the Whitticuses’ and Radek called them on the way to say that Evan would be coming over with him.

“They’re both delighted. They want to spend more time with you as well,” Radek told him, shutting off the phone. “And you’re invited to dinner.”

Parking in front of the cabin, Evan turned off the car and, turning to Radek said, “Part of why we came here was so we could work things out between us, remember?”

“I remember,” Radek replied.

“Then why are you fighting me so hard? I get that you haven’t seen Steven in a long time and he is your family, but it’s not just that – it feels like it’s everything.”

Radek shrugged. “I’m tired of having to work so hard to make this work.”

“Remember you don’t have to work so hard,” Evan told him. “Let me do some of it too. I want to.” He put a finger under Radek’s chin and turned his head so Radek was looking at him. “Please.”

“You always make it sound so easy, but it’s not. This is the real world, Evan. Not Atlantis where everything is heightened because danger and destruction are lurking around every corner and through every wormhole. We don’t have the momentum we did then.”

“Then maybe we need to make some of our own momentum,” Evan replied. “We both want this to work, or we wouldn’t be here right now, having this conversation.”

“I know,” Radek replied softly, looking down again.

“Do you want to break up?” Evan asked. “Is there someone else?”

“What?” Radek’s gaze flicked back up to Evan. “Where did you get that idea?”

Evan shrugged. “I don’t know. I just thought that with the way you’ve been saying you want to stay together, but not really *doing* anything about it, that maybe you were just saying it for my benefit and wanted to break up because you’d found someone else.”

“No, there’s no one else. You know me better than that, Evan Lorne. And if we weren’t sleeping in separate locations, I might be tempted to make you sleep on the couch!”

“Then maybe we shouldn’t be sleeping in separate locations,” Evan said wistfully.

“It was your idea,” Radek told him.

“I know. And it was a very stupid idea. Next time I mention it again, smack me and tell me no. What should we do about it?”

“Do you want to come stay here? Steven and Wendy won’t mind.”

“I would love to. Do you think they’ve noticed we’re here, or should we go get my things now?”

“I don’t think they have. Let’s take that chance and go get your things.”

Evan started the car back up and backed out onto the road, heading to the bed and breakfast. During the quick ride, Radek quietly watched the scenery pass by, but didn’t really take it in as he wondered how they were going to get out of this rut they’d gotten themselves into.

Impetuously, Radek followed Evan up to his room, even though Evan had said he wouldn’t be long. The whole place definitely had the feel of “small town America” and the thought passed through his mind that maybe they could find a place like this on the way back and elongate their trip by a day or two. Radek sat on the bed as he watched Evan quickly pack everything up.

As Evan was surveying the room for a last time, Radek said, “Come here.”

Evan obeyed and came to stand between Radek’s legs. He smiled and ran a hand through Radek’s hair before leaning down to kiss him. The kiss started off softly, but quickly picked up until they were fighting for dominance. Radek grabbed Evan’s shirt and pulled him backwards until they were both laying on the bed. Radek rolled them so he was on top and took control of the kiss, pressing Evan down into the bed. Evan whimpered slightly and pressed up against Radek, the beginnings of his arousal evident.

Radek nipped at Evan’s lower lip and broke off the kiss before leaning down and whispering his ear, “Not now, milacku. Later, after we’ve spent some time with my brother and sister-in-law.”

Evan whimpered needily, but nodded. Radek got up and pulled Evan up. Evan grabbed his bags and they headed back to the car, stopping on the way to check out. The ride back to the Whitticuses’ was quiet, but the air of anticipation hung heavy between them and buoyed Radek.

Once they were inside, Steven whisked Evan away to show him the guest room, and Wendy pulled Radek into the kitchen, ostensibly to help her finish dinner. “I’m glad you convinced him to stay with us,” she said. “I’m sure this will be better for both of you.”

“I hope so,” he said.

“Or, have you two considered... alternatives?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Radek asked, intrigued.

“I just mean that, well,” she blushed, “since Steven’s accident, things have been a little different between us, physically, and he allows me to see other people to fulfill those needs.”

“We’re actually fine in that department,” Radek replied, not wanting to hear anything more that included his brother and sex. Or discuss his own with Evan. “It’s just a lot of other things that have been getting in our way.”

“It was just a thought,” she said with a smile. Handing him some dishes and silverware, she added, “Here, set the table.”

Throughout dinner, Radek and Evan kept sharing heated glances with each other, to Steven and Wendy’s amusement. Radek had to admit, it was great to have this much of his family together in one place, and he knew without a doubt that Evan was, and always would be, a major part of his family.

As soon as they were finished, Wendy stood and said, “You two shoo – we’ll clean up here. Go spend some quality time together and the four of us will talk more later.”

Radek and Evan did their best to make it up to the guestroom with a bit of decorum. But as soon as the door was shut behind them, Radek pressed Evan against it and kissed him senseless. Evan pressed into him and moaned against his mouth, his hands grasping Radek’s ass and pulling him closer still. Radek nipped under Evan’s jaw, making him whine. He pulled Evan’s shirt up and over his head, throwing it on the floor, and began kissing his way down Evan’s chest, spending a little time on each of Evan’s nipples before continuing down.

When he was kneeling in front of Evan, Radek didn’t hesitate to open his partner’s pants and release his erection. Evan groaned and threaded his fingers in Radek’s hair. Radek took his time sucking Evan off, loving the sounds Evan made as he licked and sucked Evan’s cock. When Evan came, Radek eagerly swallowed his come, enjoying the salty taste.

Standing as he licked his lips, Radek smiled at Evan’s wrecked expression, glad to be the cause of it, his own erection pulsing against his trousers. He leaned into Evan, who readily accepted his weight and they kissed languidly for a few minutes, before Radek pulled Evan away from the door. They quickly finished disrobing and Radek pulled a tube of lube out of his bag.

“On your back,” he said and Evan immediately complied.

For a long moment, Radek looked Evan over from his head to his toes and back again. It had been quite a while since they’d been able to leisurely take their time with each other, and that’s just what Radek was planning on doing now. Meeting Evan’s gaze, Radek grinned and Evan flushed delectably. Radek straddled Evan’s hips and, pressing Evan’s wrists to the bed above his head, kissed him deeply, thoroughly exploring Evan’s mouth. He took care with the rest of Evan’s body, reminding himself of all the spots where Evan was ticklish, which made him moan, or gasp, or groan, or cry out in frustration because he was doing his best to make it last. Radek had no doubt that the next time, Evan would be doing the exact same thing to him. And he was looking forward to it.

Finally, if Evan’s response was anything to go by, Radek slowly breached Evan’s asshole with one lubed finger. Radek took Evan apart all over again as he carefully prepped him. When he pressed his cock inside, he reveled in Evan’s tight heat, and when Radek was balls deep inside of him, they kissed languidly while Evan’s body adjusted to the intrusion. Then Radek set an excruciatingly slow pace as he slowly thrust in and out of Evan. Evan tried coaxing him into a faster pace, but Radek dismissed him, continually distracting him by kissing and touching different parts of his body. When Evan came a second time, it was hard and fast, causing his whole body to stiffen and his ass to clench hard around Radek’s cock. The vice grip was the final straw for Radek, pulling his orgasm from him as well and he emptied himself into Evan.

A few minutes later, Radek carefully extracted himself from Evan and grabbed some tissues from the box on the nightstand to clean both of them up. Afterwards, they got under the covers and snuggled together. They talked quietly about everything and nothing until they fell asleep.

Radek woke slowly to the sun shining his eyes and a sleeping Evan wrapped around him. He smiled at the feeling of contentment that was spreading through his body. It felt good to wake up in his lover’s arms and not have to worry about the Wraith, or if the ZPM ran out, or if a remnant of the Genii decided to rear their head, or food shortages, or any of a million other little things, even though he knew that if given the chance both he and Evan would go back to the Pegasus galaxy in a heartbeat, with no hesitation or reservations. Though, he may try to smuggle Steven and Wendy aboard.

He stretched and turned into Evan’s embrace, gently running a hand over Evan’s exposed skin from his hip up before dipping under the sheet to caress his ass. He stroked a couple of fingers into Evan’s ass and brushed against Evan’s asshole.

“Mmm,” Evan said softly, his mouth curling into a smile against Radek’s shoulder. “This is a nice way to wake up.”

“Feel like going out for a run?” Radek asked. “I want to take Steven’s bike out and they said there’s some nice trails around here.”

“Sure,” Evan replied. “Do we have time before Peter expects us?”

Radek looked at the clock. “More than enough. It’s only six.”

“What are we doing up at six?”

“No idea. But we did go to bed early last night – after some mind-blowing sex.”

“Care for an encore of that?” Evan asked.

“Maybe once we’re in the shower. I want to get outside now.”

Evan laughed against Radek’s shoulder. “Those are words I never thought I’d hear you say.”

“Yes, well, we’ve never been in a situation like this before either. Steven and I used to ride our bikes all over the countryside when we were little.”

They got up and dressed, quickly ducking into the bathroom to brush their teeth, before heading down to the garage for Steven’s bike, careful not to wake either Steven or Wendy. The cool morning air felt good as Radek adjusted his backpack with a couple of water bottles for himself and Evan before putting on his sunglasses. Evan stretched out a bit as Radek shut the garage door and mounted the bike. They set off across the lawn towards the lake at an easy pace and soon picked up the trail that would take them along the lake.

Returning back to the cabin a little over an hour later, Radek felt good in a way only exercise could replicate. He and Evan were all smiles as they entered the house through the garage and greeted Steven, who was in the kitchen making coffee, as they headed upstairs to shower.

“Don’t be too long,” he called after them. “Wendy will be down shortly to start breakfast. If you’re too late, you’ll have goopy oatmeal.” Their laughter was his only response.

Soon enough, breakfast was over and Evan and Radek were heading into GD, arriving the same time as Peter. He greeted them cordially and they headed down to the lab together.

“So what’d you do last night?” Evan asked smugly.

“I kept Vincent company as he closed up,” Peter replied shortly.

“Good for you!” Evan responded. “And?”

“And what?”

“How did it go?”

“I think he was appreciative of the company, yet surprised. And making towers of sugar packets is frowned upon, unless you’re five.”

“Do you have further plans?” Radek asked, still surprised that Peter would actually be interested in anyone.

“Possibly. We’ll see. We didn’t really talk about it last night because he was tired when we left. We did exchange phone numbers however.”

“So who promised to call?” Evan asked.

They set their things down in the lab and Peter said, “Neither of us did.”

“I think you should let him call – you were the one who went to keep him company last night. Ball’s in his court. Besides, you don’t want to seem needy.”

“Thank you, Dr. Phil,” Peter remarked drily. “Heaven forbid I would come across as a swooning romance novel heroine. Can we skip the rest of how the two of you had great sex last night and want everyone else to be as happy as you are and get to work?”

With a laugh, Radek and Evan complied. Now that the Ancient devices had been ‘unlocked’, so to speak, they started going further with each of them to see what Peter could work with on his own, what could be given to someone without the gene, and what he would need someone with a stronger gene to work on. Late that afternoon, they figured Radek and Peter would need another day to summarize their findings and draw up the necessary reports to submit to the SGC and GD.

On their way out, Sheriff Carter stopped them in the rotunda. “Major Lorne, I know this is going to sound weird, but Andy was hoping he could talk to you tomorrow and thought you’d be more open to it if the request came from me.”

Evan looked at Radek, intrigued, and Radek shrugged. “Sure,” he replied. “Any idea about what?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Eight am at Café Diem?”

“Sure. I’ll be there.”

 

******

 

“I’ll bike to Global Dynamics today,” Radek said in the morning as Evan dressed.

“You sure?” Evan asked, sitting on the bed to pull on his shoes.

Radek curled around Evan with a laugh. “Yes, I’m sure. It’s not far. And it’ll be pretty boring for you anyway, so you may as well take the car and do some sight-seeing or something when you and Andy are done.”

“Promise to call me when you’re ready to go to lunch?” Evan asked, turning to Radek.

“Of course.”

“We haven’t talked about what we want to do once we’re done with Global Dynamics.”

“You mean about playing hooky on the way back to San Francisco?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I guess that’s something we’ll both have to think about today, isn’t it?”

Evan laughed. “And we’ll have to think of a cover story for why the paperwork returned before we did.”

“I’m sure between the two of us, we’ll come up with a great story for whatever adventure we decide upon. Now, you better get going – you don’t want to keep the deputy waiting.”

Evan leaned down and kissed Radek before getting up and grabbing his keys and wallet on the way out the door, thankful he didn’t run into either Steven or Wendy. The night before, the four of them had stayed up late talking and sharing stories. Evan had enjoyed it – it had been too long since he and Radek had been able to just ‘be’ together. When they’d finally gone to bed, he and Radek had spent some time slowly fucking each other. And this morning when he woke, it felt like everything was finally back in place, the way it should be.

Evan pulled up in front of the now familiar restaurant and smiled at the crowd that was already gathered. This was one of the reasons he loved small towns – there was always a place where everyone hung out, and Cafe Diem was it for Eureka. Evan smiled at Andy’s enthusiastic wave from where he was sitting at one of the outside tables and joined him, noticing there weren’t any plates in front of him, or even a coffee mug.

Before they’d had a chance to do more than exchange pleasantries, Vincent had joined them and was taking Evan’s order of coffee and that day’s breakfast special. “And how much longer will you and Dr. Zelenka be staying with us?” Vincent asked.

“Probably only another day or so. We’re almost done our business here,” Evan replied. “But I have a feeling we’ll be coming back in the future.”

“Good. I always appreciate customers who enjoy my culinary expertise and give me a challenge. I’ll bring out your coffee and your food will be up shortly.”

“He really does appreciate it,” Andy said as Vincent left.

“You’re not having anything?” Evan asked, hoping to get an answer to the weirdness of suddenly having a twin.

“Unfortunately, no,” Andy replied, “although everything does smell delicious. I’m sure you have numerous questions. I know I do.”

“Thanks,” Evan said as Vincent set down a mug of coffee and left. “Yeah, I do. Well, mainly how the hell do you look and sound exactly like me?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t answer that,” Andy replied. “I’m a humanoid robotic police officer that was built by one of the scientists here at GD. I’ve been rebuilt a couple of times – including one time where I was given a complete face lift. Literally. I know that Dr. Fargo designed my makeover. Possibly he saw a picture of you somewhere? Hmm.” His brow knit together and he thought about it for a moment. “But that still wouldn’t explain how I sound just like you as well.” Brightening, he said, “I guess we’ll just have to chalk it up to one of life’s mysteries.”

Evan couldn’t help staring at Andy as he took a sip of coffee. If Andy hadn’t said something, he wouldn’t have guessed he was a robot. Robotics really had come a long way. “So what sort of questions do you have for me?” he asked.

“I was simply curious what your life experiences were like – wondering if we shared anything else aside from looks. I realize it’s silly to think so, considering I’m an android and this isn’t even my original body design, but I think the idea of twins separated at birth growing up with similar lives fascinating.”

Evan laughed. This was even more surreal than he could have ever guessed. “Um, let’s see. I’m a major in the United States Air Force. I’m second in command of a highly top-secret military-slash-government project that has international ties. I’m originally from San Francisco and I have a mother, a sister, and two nephews. I don’t remember my dad. My partner is from the Czech Republic and he’s a brilliant scientist who also works with the highly top-secret government project. It’s how we met actually. And I’ve travelled extensively – to places beyond what I could imagine.” That was definitely one way of defining his off-world missions.

He paused so Vincent could set his food in front of him and ask, “Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Thanks, but I think I’m all set for now. Smells great,” Evan replied and Vincent quickly disappeared. “What about you?” he asked Andy, picking up his fork and peppering his eggs.

“Well, I’m a deputy sheriff here in Eureka. And I guess you could say that our military and government ties could be a similarity. Obviously, I don’t have any biological family, but I seem to have picked up a surrogate family with people here. I have a significant other named SARAH – she’s actually Sheriff Carter’s house and she was also designed and programmed by Dr. Fargo. We were engaged to be married, but she got cold feet and called it off. We’re still friends, though, and working on getting back together. And I’ve been to Titan – Saturn’s largest moon, but it was an accident while we were preparing for the Astreaus mission.”

There was a lull in the conversation as Evan ate. He wasn’t sure how to continue the conversation, or if he should get out of it gracefully. This whole trip was probably one of the weirder experiences he’d ever had. And given the number he’d had courtesy of the SGC and Pegasus Galaxy....

“Would you like to meet SARAH?” Andy asked, his question breaking in on Evan’s thoughts.

“Do you think that would override her circuits or whatever?” Evan replied. “Considering how identical we look and sound?”

Andy thought for a moment. “It might cause some confusion in her programming, but I doubt it’ll have any lasting effects. I thought it would only be fair considering I was able to meet Dr. Zelenka, however briefly.”

“Sure,” Evan said, thinking this one more thing couldn’t possibly make the day any more surreal.

“So, what do you like to do in your free time?” Andy asked.

“Art,” Evan replied. “Primarily painting and drawing, but I’ve done some other forms as well. What about you?” he found himself reflexively asking, then thinking it was silly to ask an android if it had any hobbies.

“I enjoy reading books on crime – both novels and true crime. And mysteries too. I find humans and their behavior to be quite fascinating.”

Evan shook his head with a laugh. “Between you and some of the things I’ve seen in Global Dynamics over the past few days, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this place.”

“We are quite a unique place,” Andy agreed. “Not that I’ve travelled much beyond Eureka’s borders, but the others do talk about their own travels. I think I may like to see some of those places some time.” His expression turned reflective, and possibly a little sad. “I wish I could take SARAH with me. You and Dr. Zelenka are fortunate in that regard.”

Evan knew it sounded crazy even as he asked it, but he couldn’t stop himself. “Couldn’t you maybe, I don’t know, ask Dr. Fargo to make Sarah a human body?”

Andy looked like he wasn’t sure if that was the most awesome idea he’d ever heard, or the most repulsive. And finally settled on very confused. “That is a very interesting idea, Evan. And one that I, personally, would quite enjoy on many levels. But at the same time, it would completely change who she is, since she’s a house. It’s almost like saying you love Dr. Zelenka, but want him to be something completely different just because it would be easier for you.”

“Okay, you’ve got me there,” Evan replied, finishing his breakfast. “I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted. I know no harm was intended.” Andy brightened. “And once you meet her, I’m sure you’ll agree SARAH is one of a kind.”

“I’m sure I will,” Evan replied with a smile.

“She did tell me about one time where she was put in a car. She said it was an incredible experience, but that in the end, it wasn’t a great one.”

Vincent appeared out of nowhere and Evan paid his bill. Finishing signing the credit slip, he asked Andy, “Do you want me to drive?”

“Or I can – it’s up to you. Either way, we’ll be coming back into town, I assume?”

“Yeah. I want to look around some when we’re done.”

In the end, Evan ended up driving – although Andy’s comment about driving was another thing that surprised Evan. When they pulled up in front of a fallout shelter a little ways out of town in the opposite direction of the Whitticuses’ cabin, Evan was surprised and confused.

“It’s a fallout bunker,” he stated.

“It is,” Andy affirmed. “But you should never judge a book by its cover.”

Evan chuckled as they got out of the car. He followed Andy inside the door and down a flight of steps.

“Hello, SARAH,” Andy said at the bottom. “I’ve brought a guest for you to meet.”

“Hi, Sarah,” Evan replied, not exactly sure how to respond.

The door opened and, as they entered, a feminine voice said, “Hello, Andy and – oh, my. Did they make another one of you?”

Evan was fairly certain there was a hint of excitement, as well as more evident confusion, in the disembodied voice and he looked around the house, liking the comfortable feel of the place.

“No, this is Major Evan Lorne,” Andy replied. “He’s here with Dr. Radek Zelenka on a project for the Stargate Command. We’re not sure why we look and sound the same. We may have to ask Dr. Fargo.”

“That certainly is an interesting puzzle,” SARAH agreed. “Welcome, Major Evan Lorne. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“You too,” Evan replied, not sure where to look.

“You don’t need to worry about making eye contact, Major Lorne. I can see you just fine, and I won’t be offended if you don’t look me in the eye.”

They talked for a while, and Evan had to admit he was impressed with the intricacies in SARAH’s programming, just like he was with Andy’s. If he hadn’t known better, he would have assumed they hadn’t just gone through a perception filter, or even through a quantum mirror, but down a rabbit hole and into OZ. His cellphone rang and Evan excused himself.

Seeing it was Radek, he answered with a warm, “Hey. All set?”

“I am,” Radek replied. “Did you have a good morning?”

“I’ve had a surreal morning, but I can tell you about it when we get together.”

“Sounds good. When can you be at Café Diem?”

“A few minutes, provided I don’t get lost.” They both chuckled. “Let me just say goodbye to Andy and Sarah and I’ll be there.”

“Okay. I’ll be there shortly as well.”

Evan took his leave of his android counterpart, once he’d been assured Andy wouldn’t have a problem getting back to town later that afternoon. He surprised himself by not getting lost on the way back. He joined Radek at an outside table and impetuously kissed him on the cheek, to Radek’s surprised delight, who kissed him back.

“You would not believe the morning I’ve had,” he said, as they sat down, glad to have someone to share it with.

 

******

 

Radek sighed, glad to be back on Atlantis. True, the trip to Eureka had been productive on a scientific level and had been great on a personal level – as had the few days he and Evan had taken on the way back, but there was just something about this city that definitely called ‘home’ to him.

He smiled as he walked down the dimly lit corridor and checked his tablet when he arrived at a junction before turning right.

As soon as he’d gotten back, Rodney had pulled him aside and quietly told him that they were starting to put a plan in place to go back to the Pegasus Galaxy, but that they wanted to make sure Atlantis was in great shape before doing so – which included full repairs and following a lead on producing more ZPMs and drones. Radek had quickly agreed, knowing Evan would as well, when Sheppard brought up the subject at their debriefing. When they’d met up later that afternoon, Radek had known as soon as he saw Evan that he’d agreed as well.

They hadn’t seen much of each other since then. They were both too busy with their own preparations, as well as dealing with new personnel to train and contacting old personnel to see who’d be willing to join them, and working out the kinks of bringing family members. But whenever Radek needed a non-scientific partner, he always called Evan and Evan did the same whenever he needed a scientist.

And they made a point of talking every night, if they couldn’t be together – which happened more often than they’d like, but they knew it would be worth it.

Radek made a left down another corridor and checked the tablet to make sure he was still on course. The hallway dead-ended a few yards down, and Radek double-checked the tablet, which said to continue. He searched the wall around the door and found the crystal array about chest height. He let the tablet drop on its shoulder strap and opened the panel. He checked the crystals, which all seemed to be fine, and as he slotted the last one back in, the door opened with an almost silent hiss. Walking down the hall, he could tell these were more living quarters.

The tablet beeped and Radek stopped and looked at his tablet. It said he’d arrived at his destination. Everything was still dimly lit and quiet. Radek checked the balcony to his right, but it was empty, though it afforded a beautiful view of the ocean and part of the city. Going back into the hallway, Radek went to the door across from the balcony and swiped his hand across the sensor. The door opened easily.

“Hello?” he called as he entered. Looking around, he saw a large sitting room that had a fairly sizable kitchenette on one end. And next to that looked to be a doorway back to some sleeping quarters.

“Back here,” came Evan’s voice from that direction. Radek followed it and found Evan finishing making the bed. “What do you think?” he asked, excitedly as he straightened up.

“I think I’m never letting you near my tablet again,” Radek replied shortly, but with a tiny bit of amusement. “Not only do you mess up all of my top scores, you programmed in a scavenger hunts that make it sound like it’s a vital emergency that needs to be attended to right away.”

“It is a vital emergency,” Evan said, coming around the bed. “And it does need to be attended to right away.” He took the tablet by the strap and gently placed it on the floor. Then he hooked his fingers in Radek’s waistband and pulled him close. “I wanted to see what you thought of this place so we could claim it before anyone else.”

Radek rolled his eyes, but smiled. “You could have been a bit more overt about it. Like asking me directly if I wanted to move in with you and that you’d found a great place you wanted me to check out.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I could have. But where would the fun be in that?” He kissed Radek lightly. “But this way is much more fun. So what do you think?”

“So far I like what I see.”

“Good. I really think we should try this bed out just to be sure.”

“Just the bed?” Radek asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, we could try a few of the other places in here as well. I did bring some food too, just in case.”

“And you’re so sure I can be spared this afternoon?”

“I talked to McKay earlier. He said he could spare you for a few hours since ‘unlike the other idiots, you actually have your work done’. But both he and Sheppard agreed we have to stay on comm, just in case.” Evan took both of their comms out of their ears and gently tossed them on the bedside table. “That still counts as ‘on comm’, right?”

“I think I can agree to that,” Radek replied with a laugh.

He grabbed a hold of the hem of Evan’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Evan chuckled and did the same to Radek. Radek leaned in and, cupping Evan’s face, kissed him gently. But Evan didn’t let it stay that way for very long, and soon deepened the kiss before going to his knees in front of Radek. He buried his face in the light fur of Radek’s stomach and placed gentle kisses along the top of his waistband, making Radek moan. It always surprised Radek how desirable Evan found him, and made sure he knew it. He felt Evan smile against his skin before opening his pants and they both pushed his pants and underwear down, freeing his growing erection.

Radek laced his hands in Evan’s hair, cradling his head in place, as he gently pressed the wet tip of his cock against Evan’s lips. Evan licked the head of Radek’s cock before taking it into his mouth. He sucked it hard a few times as he made eye contact with Radek, his eyes full of lust and desire. Looking down a little farther, Radek saw the corresponding bulge in Evan’s pants and smiled. He gently fucked Evan’s mouth, enjoying Evan’s enjoyment as much as he enjoyed the talented mouth around his cock. He came without a warning, his cock deep in Evan’s mouth, and Evan easily swallowed the heavy load, softly suckling Radek’s cock through the aftershocks and afterwards gently licking him clean.

“I take it you came prepared?” he asked Evan, who nodded and produced a tube of lube from his pants pocket. “Pants off and on your back, on the bed.”

Evan quickly obeyed, his erection bobbing as he moved. Radek smiled, watching him eagerly obey. He put a foot up on the foot of the bed and prepared himself, enjoying Evan’s blatant look of desire as he watched. When he was done, Radek joined him on the bed, his cock half-hard again, and generously applied lube to Evan’s cock. Evan gasped and writhed under him, his cock hardening even more. When Radek was done, Evan whimpered as he withdrew his hand and admired the erection that was now sticking straight out from Evan’s body.

“What do you say?” he asked.

“Please,” Evan whimpered needily.

Radek straddled him, letting Evan’s cock brush against his ass as he leaned in to kiss Evan thoroughly. Evan whimpered into the kiss and arched against Radek. Radek broke off the kiss and moved so he was holding Evan’s hands above Evan’s head and the head of Evan’s cock was pressed against his opening. Evan pressed up, but Radek moved with him. He slowly moved down, taking Evan in a tiny bit at a time, to Evan’s frustration – who continually tried to press in further, but Radek easily moved with him, so he stayed in control. Once he was fully seated on Evan’s beautiful erection, Radek released Evan’s hands, which immediately went to Radek’s hips, and leaned down to kiss Evan deeply. They continued to kiss as Radek began to slowly move up and down on Evan’s erection, careful to keep control of the entire experience, and angling each thrust to press against his prostate. And despite Evan’s continued sounds of frustration as they kissed and touched each other, Radek knew he would never fully complain about this because by the end, they would both be completely satisfied. He closely watched Evan’s body language and drew everything out as long as possible. When Evan was about to come whether he wanted to or not, Radek tightened his ass around Evan’s cock as he pressed down and Evan gripped his hips hard and pressed up, coming hard inside him.

Evan relaxed back against the bed with a satisfied groan and Radek smiled, carefully toying with his now fully revived erection, knowing Evan was completely aware of what he was doing.

“So what do you think your robotic counterpart would say if he knew how much of a slut you are?” he asked casually.

“I don’t know,” Evan replied with a shrug, although his eyes were completely on Radek’s fingers on his cock. “I think he would be intrigued and amused. From the bits I gleaned when I spoke with him and Sarah, he’s not exactly a slouch in that department either.”

“Will wonders never cease,” Radek said lightly and they both laughed. “For being such a good boy, I’ll let you choose how you get this.”

“Fuck me,” Evan said quickly and decisively. “Fuck me hard and fast so I’ll feel it next week.”

“Okay.” Radek climbed off of Evan, who whimpered at the loss. Laughing, he said, “Can’t have it both ways. On your stomach.”

Evan quickly flipped himself over and spread his legs. Radek spread some lube on his fingers and pressed two fingers into Evan’s asshole. He teased him until Evan was fucking himself on Radek’s fingers, head buried in his arms and a pillow, whimpers and moans coming continually from his mouth.

He withdrew his fingers to a particularly pitiful whimper and opened Evan’s ass. Evan lifted his hips slightly and Radek pressed the head of his cock inside. He took a moment to admire the look of his cock in Evan’s ass – a sight that would never cease to amaze him, before gripping Evan’s hips hard and thrusting hard into Evan’s ass. Not giving Evan a chance to adjust, he set a brutal and demanding pace. Evan kept up with him, pressing back to meet Radek every time he thrust forward. And the litany of noises coming from Evan didn’t stop either. It had surprised Radek at first that Evan was so vocal while he had sex, when he was so quiet by contrast, but he’d quickly come to enjoy it because he knew exactly how much Evan was enjoying it as well.

Unfortunately, Radek didn’t last as long as he would have liked, and was too soon emptying himself deep in Evan’s ass. When they snuggled together a few moments later, Radek felt a wet spot just behind Evan’s ass from where he’d come again and Radek smiled.

“I think this place definitely as potential,” he said after a few moments of comfortable silence. “But I think we may need to run some more tests just to be sure.”

Evan laughed. “I’m sure that can be easily arranged. How’s your schedule look?”

“Fairly flexible, actually,” Radek replied. “I think we’ll be able to find the info we’re looking for soon. Which means we’ll be able to leave shortly after that.”

“Have you heard back from Steven yet?” Evan asked.

“Not yet,” Radek replied, his chest tightening slightly. “He said he needed time to think about and it is a huge decision.”

“You know we won’t be able to go to Café Diem again.”

“Maybe we could kidnap Vincent.”

They both laughed and Radek pulled Evan closer and kissed the top of his head. Regardless of what happened, everything was going to work out perfectly.


End file.
